Talk:Conscript (Red Alert 2)
So, if Red Alert 3 takes place in 2015, how does it fit in the CnC Universe. RA1 is connected to the Tiberium Storyline, as Kane appears. Similarly, RA2 is connected to RA1, as Romanov was put in place after the Great World War 2. Yet, Red Alert 3 is connected to RA2 because the time line was altered. However, if RA3 takes place in 2015, what happened to Tiberium and the First Tiberium War. If the First Tiberium War had happened, the nations would have been split between GDI and Nod and Tiberium would be the important resource. Does that mean that the Red Alert Universe is only connected to Tiberium in the First one, or are they all connected? Can anyone clear this up for me?--PlaidBaron 22:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Only Ra1 is connected to the Tiberian storyline. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 23:23, 23 June 2008 (UTC) What Happened to the Article What happened to this article!? It used to be full of information, and now it is just a skimpy little page with really basic stuff mentioned. I don't want to blatently undo the last change that undid all that information, but I personally liked the article better before it got simplified. Anyone agree? --PlaidBaron 18:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I purged fanon and condensed official information. I do not understand the predilection this wiki has with "OMG it's too short we must make stuff up and copy word for word to make it longer!!!111" - Meco (talk) 18:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I understand that, but I feel as though it doesn't flow like an article should anymore. It seems choppy. Would it be ok if I simply make it flow a little better? (Not adding any made up stuff) --PlaidBaron 18:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't object to that sort of improvement. - Meco (talk) 18:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) The Conscript's Weapon This is really just a small thing, but it kind of bothers me. The Article lists the Conscripts weapon as the M1 Carbine. Now, both the icon and the sprite shows a PPSh-41 with a 75rnd Drum Mag. Also, the M1 Carbine is a semi-automatic weapon (the M2 and M3 are selective fire variants though), while the PPSh-41 is an automatic weapon, and the conscript in game fires in short, full-auto bursts. In short, I am saying that the correct weapon would probably be the PPSh-41. Again, this is really unimportant, and is just bothering the geek-gun-nut part of me. Gyrosphinx (talk) 00:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Why the Hell does it say that they used Uzi submachine guns?? Both the icon and the in-game sprite clearly show a PPSh-41. I'm correcting this mistake now. ICE Bullet (talk) 05:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC) About conscript weaponry. The seem to wield AK-74 assault rifle in the render. Is it OK to reflect this in article or it has no meaning (since proof of PPSh-41 use came in Yuri's Revenge cutscene)? --Terran Ghost (talk) 21:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC)